Dennis Bateman
Dennis Leonard Bateman (born April 12, 1960) is an American actor, voice actor, he best known playing of Spy and Pyro in Famous game is Team Fortress 2 Early Life Dennis Leonard Bateman born on April 12, 1960 in Chicago, Illinois Dennis was High School in Southern Illinois and Dennis came sing in High School and he moved to New York City school he got acting education Career Early Career Bateman debut films in 1992 movie of Body Language Bateman working of Video game in Steam (later he playing of Spy and Pyro) Currnetly Career Dennis playing of all characters in Televison and and Comedy stand in currently years. he enjoy of The Realm of Whispering Ghosts. was playing of President Harry Truman. In 2017. he playing of Albert Einstein he voice of Bulwark in Anti-Hero in Episode 3 Team Fortress 2 Dennis Bateman was hired by Valve Corporation in early 2006 Dennis playing of character and more voice of classes Team Fortress 2 was born in 2007 Dennis Bateman he voice of Scream Fortress 2 in Halloween Bateman return playing of Spy voice in 2014 films of Expiration Date (Bateman's Voice footage of Pyro in background) Personal life Dennis's home living in Seattle, Washington Bateman was married of Unnamed wife in 2010 Characters Role * Spy * Pyro * Kernel and I-No (from Tron 2.0) * Adam Worth IV (from Leverage) * Bulwark (Anti-Hero. Episode 3) * Pilot of News Chopper 5 * Alien Baltan (from Ultra Series Voice Portrayed by TF2 Dub. voice is archive voice) * Ultraman Agul (from Ultra Series Voice Portrayed by TF2 Dub. voice is archive voice) * Ultraman Hikari (from Ultra Series Voice Portrayed by TF2 Dub. voice is archive voice) * Heisei and Reiwa Ultraman (from Ultra Series Voice Portrayed by TF2 Dub. voice is archive voice with Robin Atkin Downes & Gary Schwartz & Nathan Vetterlein) * Many voice of Characters in Valve Corporation * Many voice of Humongous Entertainment Gallery Dennis Bateman in Body Language.jpg| Dennis in Body Language (1992) Dennis Bateman in .jpg| Dennis Bateman (right) in Leverage Dennis Bateman as Harry Truman.jpg| Bateman as Harry Truman in The Realm of Whispering Ghosts Trivia * He, along with Rick May, John Patrick Lowrie he playing of characters from humongous entertainment. ** with others voice actor are not in Team Fortress 2. Scott Burns is provided voice of Bowser from Nintendo * He is middle older and younger voice of Team Fortress 2. next 9 year than of JB Blanc and next 10 year of Nolan North * He middle tall of Team Fortress 2 voice cast * He playing of Pyro's word is with his hand over mouth word of Pyro is speaking. another fans of Team Fortress 2 want playing of many Pyro's word is Mike Emil Kening and Moe Woodmansen both are playing word * He playing of outside of Team Fortress 2 and Fan of Team Fortress 2 hear voice of Dennis and Fan word say "That (everything) is Spy!" was notice * Many fans of Team Fortress 2 is favorite class of Pyro and Spy in Games Category:Actor Category:Voice Actor Category:American People Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:People Category:Team Fortress 2 Voice cast Category:People from Illinois Category:1960s births Category:A to Z